AMBR
by Scrax
Summary: Senior team, AMBR, is back in action after a year of recuperation, how effective will they be now that they only have two members? Will they be able to keep up with the competition? What will happen when they meet the rising stars of Beacon Academy, Team RWBY? Let's find out!
1. Prologue

**AMBR**

**Prologue**

A wise man once said, "You are the company you keep." I suppose that makes me an odd ball, something no one would expect, something you would disregard as rumor. Of coarse...that's all I am these days...that's all I have been for a year now, dust in the wind. The leader board in the gym still bears our name in the first slot, but people think the head master just made us up, a legend for the new students to try and live up to.

Problem is, we weren't a legend...not even close...and no one should ever strive to be what we were...are.

The Body builder, the Monster, the Princess and the Class Clown...what a joke.

We once ruled these halls...the others in the school would stand aside when they saw any of us, they feared us, and they had good reason to. So quickly how humans forget, but they are in for a shock.

Team AMBR is back, or...what's left of it...and we are here to stay, to prove we can handle whatever the world throws our way, to prove that the two of us can still dance this dance.

I even hear there is a new and rising team of favorites, team RWBY I believe they are named. People think that little girl's Scythe is dangerous, hah, wait till they realize that mine isn't just a myth, wait until those kids see what this world can really do to you, what Ozpin could recall as his biggest mistake. That'll teach them that you can't trust anyone in this world, the only people you can trust are your teammates, and even then, they can fail you...or you can fail them in our case...

It all happened in our third year at Beacon...we were sent to save a town from a rampaging Uru Major...we thought we were ready, we should have been ready, but a recent falling out within the group threw us off...we weren't in synch, we were sloppy, and we paid the price. By the time a back up squad was sent, the deed was done, and only I was left standing. Ambur's legs were badly broken, Rosaria had abandoned the group and run...and Bronzine was gone...his figure broken and mangled at the feet of our once fearless leader...

She is finally out of physical and emotional therapy, one year later, and I have been taking private courses to stay on track in the meantime, but tomorrow, we start going back to class...like nothing happened...tomorrow is the day we get our lives back, and the day that this school remembers just how fierce a set of partners can truly be...

Tomorrow...I get the love of my life back...


	2. Chapter 1

**AMBR**

**Chapter 1**

Winter vacation, a time to celebrate, a time to be with family and friends, a time for relaxing after classes had gotten out, however, for one Ruby Rose, there was one thing that was paramount above all else. Can you guess?

Cookies! Far as the eye can see! At least, that was what the young girl was day-dreaming about while Weiss was yet again attempting to hammer some tutoring into her brain. She had tried time and time again to make a better connection with her partner, but the heiress just didn't have the people skills she needed to get through to her younger teammate. Growing up the way she had, Weiss never had the chance to do all of the childish things that Ruby held so dear, like for example, baking cookies just for the fun of eating them afterward.

As Ruby's face hit the wooden table in the library, after her chin had slipped out of her palm, Weiss rolled her eyes and closed her book. "Owww..." Ruby sighed as she rubbed her nose, which had taken most of the impact.

"You...really don't like me do you..." Weiss mutters, breaking the silence.

"What? Of coarse I do...you're just kinda...boring..." She says, voice trailing off, not wanting Weiss to be mad with her. "It's vacation, I don't wanna have my nose shoved in a book, I wanna go outside and play in the snow! I wanna go sledding or have a snowball fight, anything but studying..." She says as she rests her head back into her hands, propping herself back up. "Besides...this isn't exactly my idea of a date..."

"Well I didn't hear you giving any ideas when I asked you if you wanted to go out!" She halfheartedly yells back at her partner.

"That's because I didn't think you would want to do any of the things I like to do! Every time I ask you if you want to hang out you tell me I'm too childish and that we need to study!" Ruby fake yells back with a grin on her face, she has long since learned that arguing with Weiss is a one sided battle that can't be one by force.

"Well maybe if you picked something a little more romantic and grown up I wouldn't call you childish..." she huffs, trying to keep her emotions under control. "We could've gone to dinner or seen a movie like your sister and Blake.

"I didn't want to go with them because Yang is just going to be all over Blake the whole time and I feel awkward around them hen they are like that..."

"We could have seen a different movie you know, it's not as if we would need to follow them around."

"Whatever..." Ruby says as she puffs up her cheeks, folds her arms and looks away and out the window, watching the snow fall onto the walkways of the school, before she spots a couple out in the snow under one of the lights on the walkways since it is dark out. She immediately recognizes who the two are and that the boy has lifted the girl off of her feet, an impressive feat really, and he twirls her around once before setting her back down and bringing their mouths together, the boy's long wolf ears perking up when their lips touch. Weiss looks to Ruby's face, seeing her expression change from her small fit to a look of happiness, her muscles relaxing as she lets out a small smile and her cheeks flush. She follows Ruby's line of sight and sees the two out in the snow. "See?" she says softly, "even the strongest seniors in the whole school act like children sometimes."

"That doesn't mean that everyone does," Weiss says as she looks back to her book, embarrassed by watching the couple kiss each other.

"Hurrhhh," Ruby sighs out heavily as she stands up from the table, grabbing her scroll from the table and stuffing it into her bag before slinging it over her shoulder, "you could ruin anything, you know that?" The young girl then walks away and Weiss slumps back into her chair, sulking at her own failure.

"What is wrong with me...after everything we have been through I still treat her like a little kid...Why can't I just swallow my pride and do something nice with her!?" She almost yells as she slams her fist into the table, before swiftly being shushed at by the students at the tables around her. She looks out to the couple in the snow again, trying to calm down. "Those two have been through Hell and back...and look at them...not a care in the world. How do they do it...how can they be so happy," she mutters as she watches the girl take her boyfriend into her arms and hold him tightly, even lifting him off the ground for a moment effortlessly, causing Weiss to smile. "Gosh, Ruby sure was right about Ambur, she is exactly like Yang's older sister," she laughs out to herself quietly. "Mydnight does seem pretty tame...for a Fauness of coarse," she says meekly, still not comfortable to have Fauness so close to her. On more than one occasion Ruby had left Weiss in the dust to go and chase the Wolf boy down and beg him for some sort of special training with her scythe, and Weiss hated it. She hated that her girlfriend wanted to train with someone other than herself, even though she knew that Ruby was being completely rational in her wishes. Mydnight was one of the only other scythe wielders in the whole school, heck, in the entire region, not to mention that his was more dangerous than any other Weiss had ever seen.

Only a Fauness could be crazy enough to use a scythe who's blade was a chainsaw, surly no human would be that foolish. Bloody Rose was hand crafted by Mydnight, was just as tall as he was, six foot three inches, and was mostly painted white, with the exception of the chains and the sculpted section where the blade met the long handle, which we painted red. The sculpted section was the most impressive piece however, it was truly a work of art. It was a Wolf's head, facing away from the blade with it's mouth open and the inside of it's mouth contained a cord and handle, which would be pulled to start the motor inside the wolf's head to start the chainsaw. Mydnight himself was a very intimidating figure, that is, if you didn't really know him very well. He was always calm, that is, unless someone around the school mistreated a Fauness, then they would answer to him, no ifs ands or butts. He caught you bullying a Fauness, you woke up in the infirmary a few hours later, damned if you hadn't learned your lesson too. He was well built, had bright golden eyes, shoulder blade length black straight hair, some of which hanging over his eyes, but no so much that they would hide them, and his skin was a very soft tan, not so pale as the rest of his classmates, but not very dark either. He always wore a full body black trench coat, never buttoned up, showing that he wore a black v-necked t-shirt which hugged his body very well, and pair of black pants, boot cut, to fit over his black combat boots.

His partner, girlfriend, and only teammate, Ambur Magnaria, was the very definition of an amazon. He skin was perpetually tanned, she was just as tall as her partner, and far more muscled. Her eyes were a very deep brown, very nearly black, her hair shoulder length, straight and white, the bangs on the left side of her face hooked behind her ear to get them our of her face. Her normal outfit when fighting consisted of a tight sports top, which didn't cover her abdomen, only attempted to reign in her extremely developed breasts, failing the impossible tasks quite impressively. She also would wear knee length sport shorts, loose and free flowing, accompanied by a pair of fingerless gloves.

Her weapon, Twin Moons, was the reason for her extreme weight lifting habits, a Broad Sword that was very nearly as tall as she was, and who's blade was as wide as she was from hip to hip. It is a double edged blade, which divides into two single edged long swords if needed, each of which has a trigger built into the hilt, as they have long rifles built into them.

Thing was, Weiss knew them better than anyone else in the group, and had elected to not tell Ruby what she knew, not wanting her enthusiasm to be crushed, not to mention that it wasn't anyone's business. "...Well, if I'm not against her training with him...I guess I should encourage her," she says to herself as she stand up and packs up her things, heading back to their dorm room.

When she arrives she finds that the lights are off and peers up to Ruby's bed, seeing her partner angrily curled up and facing the wall. She leaves the lights off and shuts the door behind her, walking to her bed and setting her bag down at the edge of it. She heads to their shared dresser and opens her drawer, pulling out her nightie to get changed. She looks back to Ruby one more time, making sure she isn't watching and she begins to remove her day clothes.

"..._Dream of anything...Ill make it all come true," _she begins to sing out to one of her favorite songs, as she often does when they are alone, one of the few things that she knows for sure Ruby loves about her. She doesn't hear Ruby turn over and watch her though, as she strips down to her underwear and bra before beginning again. _" Everything you need, is all I have for you. I'm forever, always by your side, whenever you neeeed a friend, never far behind." _The heiress then slips on her night gown and turns back to her bed, finishing Ruby starring down at her with a blush spreading across her cheeks.

After a few moments however Ruby begins to roll back over and curl up again, Weiss reaching out and taking hold of her shoulder. "...wait," Ruby hears her say weakly before turning back over to face her. "Come down here...please..." she says as she sits down on her bed before Ruby climbs down, out from under her blankets, revealing she too has changed for bed. Weiss pats the bed beside her and Ruby sits down, arms crossed, looking down into her lap. "I'm sorry I yelled at you again...I'm sorry for everything I said okay," she says a bit to quickly, still trying to get used to the concept of heart felt apologies. "I'm not mean to you on purpose..."

"I know that...you don't have to explain...it's okay..." she hears Ruby says quietly before letting out a small sniffle.

"No it isn't okay Ruby...I'm your girlfriend...I shouldn't be making you cry like this all the time. I may be inexperienced with relationships and the entire concept of love but...it isn't fair for me to treat you the way I do..." She says putting her arm around the younger girl, feeling her shy away from her touch for a moment. "...Hey...how about tomorrow you and I bake some cookies together?" She says with a smile.

"Re...really?" Ruby says as she looks up to Weiss, clearly surprised and exited by the idea.

"Yeah...and...maybe we could make some for you to give to Mydnight huh? I bet he and Ambur would love a present from you."

"...But I thought you didn't want me around them?"

"...I...I was...jealous..." she mutters out, inaudibly.

"...What? I didn't catch th-" Ruby says before being cutoff.

"I was jealous of him okay!..I hated that you always seemed to want to hang out with him instead of me...but I think those two can be a good influence on you. Besides, it's a great opportunity for you to learn some new moves...right?" she says smiling softly down to her partner.

"Really?!" the young girl yells out, ecstatic. "Thank you!" she says as she throws her arms round Weiss and hugs her tightly, resting her face in the crook of her girlfriend's neck.

"Hah...No problem..." she says taking her into her arms, lifting her slightly and sitting her back down on her lap. "I'm still learning about this whole...love thing, I know we both don't have any experience in it but...I'm really trying you know?"

"I know," she says before she quickly pecks under her chin.

"I'll get it down eventually...I won't stop until I get it right...I'll change everything for you," she says lifting Ruby's chin before pressing her lips to Ruby's. Ruby is surprised at first but after a moment she relaxes back into her girlfriends hold on her, and her eyes drift shut as she kisses her back.

Hours later yang crept into the room, her kitten in her arms with her arms wrapped around Yang's neck. Yang nudged the door shut with her backside before crossing the room and setting Blake down on her bed before taking one look over to Weiss' bed, finding Ruby and the heiress sleeping peacefully under Weiss's blankets and Ruby's cloak. To Yang's relief she could tell they were both still clothed, but after a moment Yang began to wonder why she was so relieved about that fact. After all she was about to undress Blake like she did most nights, whether Weiss and Ruby were in the room or not for that matter. She shook away her thoughts of being a bad role model and pulled off her coat and kicked her boots off as she heard Blake doing the same, before the blonde amazon leaned over and climbed into her girlfriends bed on all fours, coming to rest over her Kitten's body and sending them into the first kiss of what would be many by the time the night was over.

The next morning Ruby wakes to find that she had fallen asleep in her girlfriend's bed, and after wiping out her eyes and adjusting to the light coming in through the window, finds that Yang and Blake are in a similar situation, missing their clothes. She looks away from her sister and back to Weiss, whom she finds is already awake, looking down at her. Ruby yawns before resting back into her partner's grasp, as Weiss had played the role of big spoon the night before, and she feels her wrap her arms around her waist. "You've never slept in my bed before ya know," the heiress says softly, running her fingers through the younger girl's hair.

"Well...I wasn't comfortable with it until last night...I was caught up in the moment," she says as she closes her eyes and snuggles back into a more comfortable position before feeling Weiss shakes her shoulders slightly.

"Hey, no going back to sleep, were making cookies remember? Just because we aren't studying doesn't mean that you can sleep in all day. Common, get up," she says playfully shoving Ruby toward the edge of the bed. "Get up, common, out of bed, get dressed." Weiss too stands up, tossing her blankets aside and the pair quietly begin to get dressed, but soon hear yang shifting around underneath Blake.

She gently moves her partner, who readjusts herself to get comfortable again before Yang sits up, sheets clinging to her bust for dear life, before she grabs a nearby shirt and slips it on. "Uhhh," she sighs before rubbing her face several times. "What time is it?"

"Uhhh," Ruby says picking up her scroll and peeking at the clock, "almost ten."

"WHAT?!" Yang yells in surprise, springing from her bed and tearing through her clothes to find her combat outfit before pulling it on, almost on her way out the door. "I'm gonna be late!"

"For what?" Ruby asks genuinely surprised to see Yang so worried about something.

"I've got a match in the gym!" Yang yelled as she pulled the door open and nearly ran straight into Jaune, who was right outside the door, fist raised, about to knock. "Sorry Jaune!" They all hear from a long way down the hall, not having stopped even for a moment. He lowers his hand before stepping inside.

"Someone's in a hurry, what'd she mean by a match?" He asks, having forgotten why he was going to knock on their door in the first place.

"Yang has gotten into the nasty habit of challenging Ambur Magnaria to hand to hand combat in the gym lately...twenty loses in a row but she won't give up," the group hears Blake say, muffled by the blankets she is hiding from the sunlight under.

"Thankfully Ambur is actually really nice and she doesn't beat her up too badly," Ruby giggles out.

"Yang won't stop until she beats her," Weiss says rolling her eyes, "it may be immature but at least she is setting her goals high."

"Jaune, what did you want anyway?" Ruby says as she nudges him back outside the room and closes the door most of the way, so that she and Weiss can change into some more appropriate clothes.

"Oh, uh, I was kinda...wondering about something..." they hear him say softly as he shys closer to their door and away from his own. "What would be a good holiday present for Pyrrha?"

The girls all look to the hallway with a small smile before Ruby pops open the door, her and Weiss fully dressed now. "Common romeo, your coming with us," she says as she grabs his hand, pulling him down the hallways, closely followed by Weiss.

"Wuh-Woah!" he blurts out as he fights to keep his balance, surprised by the force Ruby is using on him. "What, where are we going?"

"Dorm kitchen, making cookies together!" Ruby says as she begins to skip along down the hallway, Jaune struggling to keep pace with her.

As they come into the shared kitchen of the entire dorm building, the girls set to work taking everything out and preparing their own tray, as the show Jaune what he needs to do to make his own. Surprisingly enough the teaching sticks and before long he has got it down, their trays filling up quickly before Weiss sets them both into one of the many ovens in the room. They all sit around and talk cleaning up their mess as they watch the timer go down, having set it for a twenty minutes under Ruby's instruction. Once Weiss had cleaned up the counter she walked up behind Ruby, who was washing the utensils they had dirtied, and planted as short kiss on her cheek. "You know...that was pretty fun, maybe we could get everyone involved next time?" The heiress thought out loud before Ruby's blush grew again and she nodded happily.

"Yang loves making cookies with me and I'm sure Blake wouldn't mind."

"I don't know about Ren, but if we had Nora in here the cookie dough would have been gone before we had a chance to make anything out of it," he laughs out and the girls laugh along with him.

Soon enough the timer goes off and, using some oven mitts, Weiss returns the trays to the counter to let the cookies cool, Ruby bouncing in place waiting to eat them. Weiss and Ruby's cookies were chocolate chip, Ruby's favorite, and Jaune had decided to make some sugar cookies, not sure what kind Pyrrha liked. The girls found a see through bag, with holiday snowflakes on it to boot, and gave it to Jaune with a twist tie so he could give them to Pyrrha. "Thanks for the help guys, not sure what I would have ended up getting for her without you."

"She would have loved anything you gave her silly, but remember, she will always enjoy something you made for her over something you bought for her," Ruby smiles out before popping the first of several cookies into her mouth. "Oohhh," she groans out before her mouth opens up, tilting her head upward and waving her hand in front of her face. "Haawwwttt," she let out as the other two laughed, before Jaune left the room and headed back to his dorm.

"How are they?" Weiss asks after Ruby finally swallows the smoldering mess of chocolate.

"So good," Ruby says swooning over them before Weiss pulls her back by her hood.

"Common now, save some for me, and for Mydnight of coarse," she says before hunting down another bag to use.

"Are you going to come with me to see him? You know I'm sure that he wouldn't mind, he is a great guy and he doesn't have a lot of friends."

"Well...i guess I could tag along, it's not like you two plan to train today right?"

"No, I haven't even asked him yet, but he knows that I want to, he keeps offering because he can tell I want him to teach me."

"Well, I'll come then, I'd rather not be around when two crazy Scythe wielders go at each other," she says giving Ruby a short but soft noogie, before the girls put his cookies in the bag. They then split up the remaining ones and eat them.

They then head for the Senior section of the dorm building to find that his door is already open, hearing music all the way down the hall.

"_Every nightmare just discloses, it's you blood that's red like roses and no matter what I do nothing ever takes the place of you!" _They hear from his radio as they walk up and Weiss knocks on the door as Ruby begins to bob her head with her eyes close. "My jammmmmm," she sighs out happily and Weiss rolls her eyes with a smile.

"Come in," they hear as the music is turned down and Weiss opens the door the rest of the way. As they enter Ruby finally takes in her surroundings, never having been in Team AMBR's dorm room before. Chief among the strange things about it was that the only two beds in the room were pressed up against each other and against the right wall of the room. Next, there was a stand in the far right corner of the room, holding both occupants weapons, as each of them did not have the ability to collapse and be carried around like most of the other weapons one would see around the school. On a desk next to the bed one would find Mydnight's radio, a much older style, an antique one would say. They found him at the desk with a book in his hand, turned around to face his guests. "Oh, Ruby, Weiss, what brings you two here?" He asks as his wolf ears perk up, surprised by the unexpected visit.

"We made you something! For the holidays," Ruby blurts out as she shows him the small bag of cookies and he stands up from his desk, immediately dwarfing the two younger girls.

"Awh, you guys didn't have to do that, thanks a bunch," he says looking at them before smiling and patting Ruby on the head, rustling her hair a bit before setting the bag on his table, "I'll share those with Ambur I bet she will love them."

"I also have something to say," Weiss says, gulping hard, trying to swallow her pride.

"I was wondering why you had come along," Mydnight says smiling and folding his arms over his chest, "this should be good."

"I'm...sorry that I have been treating you unfairly, I am trying to change my ways and Ruby has been helping me with it a lot...I realized...when we learned that Blake was a Fauness, I had been too judgmental and discriminatory to...your people. I'm sorry."

"Hmm...apology accepted," he says scratching his own ears in confusion, he sure hadn't expected that to come out of the snow princess' mouth.

"So uh," Ruby says shifting around in place, "Weiss said she was okay with you training me so, does the offer still stand?" she asks awkwardly.

"Hah, of coarse it does, I'd love to teach you what I know, I've never seen someone who fight like you do, giving up on training you was never an option I wanted to consider," he says as he holds his hand out to Weiss. "Thank you for accepting me."

"Thank you for being so patient," Weiss says with a smile.

Yang's butt hit the mat as her opponent stepped up to her, towering over her now sitting figure. Yang felt her adrenaline going down and her crimson eyes returned to their natural violet state as the older girl extended her arm down to the defeated blonde, offering her help to stand up. She gladly took the offer and was pulled up to her feet with no effort at all from her opponent. "You're getting closer blondie," her voice rang out as she stepped away from Yang and went to her corner of the ring, taking a sip from the water bottle on her metal folding chair and taking a seat. Yang retreated to her corner of the ring as well and followed the older girls action, relaxing back into the chair, arms rested on the ropes.

"Am I? I can't tell...just feels like you beat me without ever trying every single time..." Yang sighs out.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Yang, your a very talented young lady, one of the best I have ever seen, I'm just more experienced than you. Not to mention I'm three years older than you and spend more time in the gym than you do. I can tell, you are improving, so chin up kiddo."

"Ambur..." Yang says before looking around them to make sure the crowd the two amazons had drawn ha dispersed so no one would hear them. "How do you do it..."

"Do what?"

"How did you and Mydnight move on..."

"Oh...that...I never said that I had moved on...I don't think I'll ever fully recover from it."She says looking down and resting her elbows on her knees. "People blame Ozpin, even Mydnight blames him but it was my fault."

"Don't say that, it wasn't your fau-"

"Yes it was," she says speaking up and cutting Yang off, looking into the younger girl's eyes. "I should have told Ozpin that my team was not ready for that mission. He even asked me if I was sure we could handle it and I told him yes. Of coarse Mydnight knows that but he won't let me take the blame from it. Not only can I not get over that fact but physical therapy and surgery can only do so much. I can feel it, I'm not as quick as I used to be, I can't lift as much if my legs are involved too...knowing Rosaria is out there somewhere makes me feel even worse...She always wanted the leader role and called me a failure, and I proved her right...I watched on as my team fought to protect me, laying helpless on the ground...Bronzine died right in front of me...I watched the light leave his eyes...Then she ran, she never looked back even for a second...Mydnight stood tall, he wouldn't let anything happen to me, even if it meant taking down that Uru single handedly. I don't want anyone to eve go through something like that again..."

"...Is that why you agreed to help me train?"

"Part of the reason, yes."

"What's the other part?"

"Because I see it in you," she smiles out, "I see me in those violet eyes...i was just like you Yang but when my team started crumbling at my feet I changed...and I guess somewhere deep down that I think by training you I am improving your chances out there in the wild, not for your sake, but for your team's. I wasn't strong enough to protect the ones I loved...but maybe you will be."

"...Thank you, that means everything to me," Yang says as she stand back up an takes a ready position with a grin creeping over her lips. "Come on then, I can do this all day!"

"Haha, I bet you can," Ambur says happily as she meets her in the center of the ring and bumps fists with her as she too gets into a lower stance, preparing herself for yang's worst.

End of Chapter One

Hey everyone, so what do we think? Good? No good? Ah, I'm not really sure to be honest how I felt about some of that. Oh my snot I wanted to directly reference one fanfic in particular but I'm too nervous to ask for permission, not to mention my writing isn't anywhere near as captivating or detailed or great as theirs. Anyway, I have been wanting to write this story for a very long time now and I finally got around to starting it. Now the next chapter more than likely won't be up for a while because I plan to finish Skarloey Kail before making another chapter of this story. Could be a few weeks but hopefully no more than two. This chapter had mostly team RWBY content and that will change over time, I just used them to ease my OC into the story. Team RWBY will always be big roles, with JNPR not too far behind, but obviously AMBR will be the main focus, with a select few CRDL bits which I am going to love writing.

So here is my issue, which I would absolutely love for someone to explain to me. WHAT THE ACTUAL F IS THE TIMELINE IN RWBY. This story takes pace the first winter that the team is at Beacon. Assuming they're school schedule is like the real worlds that is about three or four months after they would arrive at the school, but time passes so quickly in RWBY that I'm not sure where I really am in the gran scheme of things, not to mention I don't think the Vale Vynal festival has a connection to a particular season in the year so I don't know how to judge the time based on that either.

Anyway, please review I need feedback, thanks guys!


	3. Chapter 2

**AMBR**

**Chapter 2**

A loud shriek rings out in the dorm room of Team AMBR, as Ambur herself jolts upright in her bed, sweating profusely and tears streaming down her cheeks. She quickly tosses her blankets aside, looking to her legs, as her breathe begins to slow. She sighs heavily as she feels Mydnight turn toward her and sit up, putting his arm around her and pulling her into a tight hug, her tears staining his chest as she being to cry again.

"It's okay, shhh, common Ambur it's alright," he says softly, trying to soothe his partner's nerves, "Everything's okay, your alright..."

"I'm sorry," she sobs out trying to calm down as best she can, "I can't stop them...every time I go to sleep I see him die!" She yells as her grip on him tightens.

"Ambur please calm down," he says as he runs his hand through her hair, " it's alright."

"No it isn't! It's not okay! It's all my fault!"

He then takes hold of her shoulder and forces her to look at him, but her vision soon drops to her lap as she continues to cry. "Look at me..." he whispers to her as he lifts her chin with his right hand, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "It wasn't your fault, it doesn't matter if you told Ozpin that we were ready, he knew that we weren't and shouldn't have asked us to go on that mission in the first place," he tells her softly as he wipes the tears from her cheeks and her breathing slows. "You're okay, you're safe, your legs are fine Ambur..."

"...Okay," she sighs out as she looks down to her legs one more time before moving them around a bit to be one hundred percent sure. "..Sorry for waking you up again..."

"It's okay, don't worry about it alright?" He says as he lies back down and stairs up at the ceiling. As he closes his eyes he feels Ambur lye back down beside him, but when he opens his eyes he finds she has propped herself up and is hovering over him. Before he can say anything to protest, she presses her lips to his and she brushes his hair from his face.

"It's not okay for me to keep waking you up every night and making you loose sleep over it...but I can make it up to you," She says playfully scratching behind his wolf ears after breaking the kiss.

"Ambur I don't want to take advantage of you while your like this and you know it," he says with a smile, but feels one of her hands traveling down his chest and abdomen under his blankets.

"I do believe I'm the one taking advantage of you Myd," she coos, kissing his neck once before she moves to his collar bone, steadily headed south. "I'm not afraid of the big bad wolf, I don't care if your Fauness instincts take over, in fact, I'm counting on it," she says winking up to him, "so enjoy yourself for once, that's an order."

"...Fine," he sighs out as he feels her fingers wrap around the waistband of his shorts. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

The next morning Mydnight wakes up to find Ambur asleep, her head and chest rested on his own chest, with very few solid memories of the night before. While he had almost no idea how he treated Ambur, he could see that she was sleeping soundly and with a smile on her face for once, so he shook away any thoughts that he had harmed her in anyway. He carefully slipped out from under her, retrieving his clothing from their various places around the room and getting dressed. After he had quickly run down to the closest dorm bathroom for men, taken a shower and cleaned himself up, he returned to his room to find Ambur awake and sitting on their double bed, leaning against the wall with a blanket covering her from her bust down. As he shuts the door behind him she speaks up with a smile, "thanks for helping me last night...do you remember any of it this time?"

"...Not much, I remember you having the nightmare again...and an overwhelming feeling of pleasure, but nothing specific after we started...sorry."

"Don't worry, I'll just have to try harder next time," she says with a devious smile, "you seemed to really enjoy everything that happened, I know I did. I wonder why you never remember though, it's kinda strange."

"I don't know, I'm more animal during sex than I am human...maybe since I'm someone else during it I don't remember any of it," he says smiling and shrugging his shoulders and picking up Bloody Rose from the weapon rack in the corner.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, meeting Ruby for our first practice session," he says as he puts the large scythe into the sling on the back of his coat, the crude holster he had created for the non-collapsible weapon.

"...Myd," she says as she stands and crosses the room, bringing the blanket with her to keep herself covered. "You really aren't going to tell her are you..."

"...I can't, not yet at least, she's not ready to know..."

"Okay just...be careful okay?" She says as she wraps her arms around his neck and he takes hold of her waist before kissing her.

"Always," he says as he backs away toward the door, "I'll be back around one to help with setting up for the party okay?"

"Alright, other than that I think some of the other senior teams have the drink runs covered, I'll more than likely be getting some food prepared with some of the other girls."

"Okay see ya then," he says with a smile as he walks out of the dorm and heads toward Beacon cliff for his training session with Ruby. However, when he gets there he finds that she is not alone, Weiss having followed her, not willing to let her partner go into the forest alone with Mydnight. "Sorry I'm a bit late."

"It's okay, we just got here," Ruby said, barely able to contain her excitement.

"We've been waiting for ten minutes Ruby..." Weiss mutters out, still uncomfortable with this entire idea.

"Weiss..." Ruby says sternly as the heiress throws up her hands and backs off.

"Sorry," she says as she crosses her arms and stands silently.

"Okay then..?" Mydnight says confused before he goes to the edge of the cliff and turns back to Ruby. "So, today, I am going to evaluate your skills more closely, I will watch you defeat anything you run into in there, jumping in if absolutely necessary. Once I have a good understand of your fighting style then I will attempt to show you some new moves or techniques that will mesh with your fighting style. I'm not sure how much I'll be able to teach you in the long run since, while we may both wield scythes, they are very different breeds from each other."

"You don't have any ranged attacks do you," Ruby asks looking his over one more time.

"No, none at all, even my semblance cannot be used as a ranged attack."

"...What exactly is your semblance," Weiss says, finally speaking up, genuinely curious. "I took several tours of this school before coming here, and I know most everything about you and Ambur since you were the strongest team in the school, but there are two things about you I don't know."

'Oh boy here it comes,' he thinks to himself nervously.

"Your semblance, and your last name." She says as she gets closer to him with a glare sent right into his eyes. "How can someone possibly spend four years at Beacon without any of their school records showing a last name for them?"

"I...don't have one, I abandoned my last name when my family died...everyone else is gone, it's just me."

Weiss' stair soon turns softer and she looks away from him, "Oh...I'm...sorry." She then backs away from him as he looks down to Ruby who has wrapped her arms around herself and looked away as well.

"...Anyway," he says, wanting to get back on track and leave his past behind him. "My semblance is shape shifting. If for some reason I am unable to effectively fight something with my scythe, I can alter my form into that of a dire wolf."

"Wow really?! That's so cool!" Ruby says breaking from her thoughts.

"Hah...I guess ya, sometimes I need to, plus I can run a lot faster in that form, and I'm a lot bigger in that form than a normal wolf is, so I can carry someone on my back if I need to. Though if I become too agitated I can loose control of my actions..."

"...Then should we really be going into the Emerald Forest to train?" Weiss asks nervously.

"No need to worry about that, there's nothing in those woods that'll cause me to get too angry, never mind transform in the first place. I beat an Uru Major by myself remember? I can handle anything this place can throw at us no sweat. So you ready?"

"Yeah let's do it!" Ruby says, getting pumped up before pulling Crescent Rose out of her small holster and having it transform into it's scythe form. Weiss too pulls Mytenaster off of her belt and readies the rapier at her side.

"On your mark, Red." he says as he takes Bloody rose in hand and prepares for the decent off the cliff.

Almost before he is able to finish his sentence he sees Ruby jump from the cliff followed closely by Weiss, not wanting to let her partner out of her sight. Mydnight then flips a small switch on the hilt of Bloody Rose and two small platforms, no bigger than the size of a boot, jut out from the bladed section of the scythe, followed by all of the chains extending outward a few more inches from the blade. He then pulls the cord and the motor roars to life before he hops off the ground and pulls the trigger, starting the chains up before flipping the scythe upside down and shoving the blade down into the snow, his boots landing on the two platforms as the scythe begins to propel him forward off the cliff, leaving a trench in the snow behind him. As he goes over the cliff, he is air born for only a few seconds before he feels the blade reconnect with the wall of rock and he picks up speed dramatically, riding the cliff the entire way down. He looks up to find Weiss jumping from one glyph to another and Ruby firing several shots from Crescent Rose to slow her decent. He soon finds however that the young girls are distracted by his method of getting down the cliff, not expecting to find him riding his scythe like a vehicle. As the ground finally levels out, Mydnight does as well and continues through the forest to find where the partners had landed. He finds them in a clearing and releases the trigger on his scythe, stopping the chains and coming to a halt before them, hopping off the platforms before he would loose his balance.

"I...I never thought to use a weapon like that...that's awesome!" Ruby says as she rushes to his side and inspects his scythe closer than ever before, taking in the new feature she hadn't noticed before. "What else can it do?" She looks up to him, almost hopping in place with excitement.

"Haha, you'll see, common now," he says as he pats her head once before flipping the switch again and the chains return to normal. He then manually kicks the platforms back into their normal places with his foot, an audible "Click" following the action, letting them know they are both locked back into position.

As they walk through the forest, looking for something to fight, Ruby gets giddy and begins asking questions again. "So, how long did it take you to make Bloody Rose?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly loaded with cash before I graduated from my last training academy, so I saved up the parts I found over time. It took around five years to find all the parts I wanted, and that was just the mark one. Since then I have stripped it down and rebuilt it three times, since I have a bit of money now, and added a lot to it."

"When did you finish it for the first time?"

"Second year of Signal I thi-"

"YOU WENT TO SIGNAL?" Ruby asks frantically, overwhelmed with excitement.

"Uhuh, same as you, probably graduated two years before you got there."

"Wait, what did you use for your first year if you completed Bloody Rose in your second year?" Weiss asks skeptically.

"I didn't use a weapon before then, I was the weapon, I used my semblance to fight until I decided that I wanted to use a scythe."

"If that's true then you must know my uncle Crowe! He is a teacher at Signal and he is the only other person besides you that I know that uses a scythe."

"...Ya, I know Crowe," he says with a sigh.

Before Ruby can question him on his tone however, they hear several growls from the bushes around them, Mydnight's ears twitching several times to get their exact locations. However as he looks around he finds there aren't any good clearings around for which to watch Ruby fight whatever creatures were lurking nearby. "Alright Red, you wanna see something else she can do?" He asks with a wicked smile.

"Of coarse!"

"Weiss put a glyph up and both of you hover on it for a few seconds, ten feet of the ground is a safe height."

"Oookayyy?" Weiss says confused but does as she is asked and the two girls hover off the ground, standing on one of the snowflake shaped white glyphs.

Mydnight then jumps up and grabs the side of the glyph with one hand and swings his legs up onto it, hanging up side down off of the flake and presses another switch, this time on the blade portion of the massive weapon, and the girls hear a loud whirring sound for a second before a snap, at which point the entire blade portion of the scythe drops to the ground, only the six foot hilt remaining in Mydnight's grasps, and a large coiled metal cord attaching the two sections. He then pulls the trigger and the chains roar to life as the blade begins to dig up random sections of the ground as it bounces around, unguided by the hilt. On the opposite side of the trigger on the hilt is a small button, which Mydnight begins to press and hold down, before he begins to swing the hilt around in a circular motion, the cord's slack tightening and soon enough the blade is off the ground and swinging around in synch with the hilt. As it gets up to an adequate speed he releases the button he has been holding and the cord extends to it's full length, just shy of ten yards. The blade begins to slice through every piece of brush and tree effortlessly, clearing out a circle of thirty feet with no trouble at all. After a few passes he pushes the same button he had been holding down before, and the cord is pulled back into the hilt of the scythe, the blade being pulled back to Mydnight and crashing right into place atop the hilt, as if it had never split in the first place, the girls watching on in awe. He drops to the ground and lands on his feet as Weiss lets herself and Ruby down.

"That was...amazing," Ruby says looking around at the de-forested area, "even the stumps are ground down almost all the way."

Soon enough the monsters that were heard before step out into the clearing, revealing themselves to be a small pack of Ursa, only six of them present. "Okay kiddo your up," he says as he pats Weiss on the shoulder and leads her toward the nearest still standing tree.

"...Be careful Ruby," she says as she looks back to her team leader before Mydnight gives her a boost up into the tree, "Don't look up my skirt or I'll kill you."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he says softly as he shakes his shoulders, feeling a shiver go down his spine before jumping up and pulling himself onto another branch.

Back at the dorms Ambur has gotten up and dressed herself, slightly warmer than usual to compensate for the winter weather, and joined some of the other Senior students in the halls of the dorm building. She goes around as needed, helping some of the shorter students put up decorations for the New Years Eve party, set to start in just a few hours. Eventually she makes her way to the kitchen to help some of the other students prepare several different snacks to munch on throughout the night, and before long the guys who were sent into Vale on a drink run return as well. She assists in taking it all into the main hall of the dorm building and sorting all of the different, non-alcoholic drinks, into coolers placed around the large open room. Then, with the assistance of her peers, thinks of a place to hide the alcohol in a place that none of the other classes will look for it. You see, it is the senior classes unspoken duty every year to set up for the New Years party, but even more important is keeping the booze out of the hands of the underage students. So naturally they need to hide the stash every year in a new place so that the underage students don't find it.

In the end they agree to hide it in team AMBR's room, since none of the younger students would be dumb enough to go in their room. She then walks back out into the main hall to find most of the seniors still there, standing around in the center, finished with the preparations. As their dorm room is on the second floor, Ambur walks up to the railing above the main hall and leans on it, speaking up for everyone to hear. "Alright guys everything looks great, now remember, just because we as seniors have permission to drink tonight doesn't mean we should get smashed in front of the younger students so if you're gonna get trashed then take it upstairs. If you don't you'll be receiving a personal ass-kicking from me," she laughs out as the crowd below her claps and laughs along with her.

"I thought you said you didn't have a ranged attack," Weiss asks Mydnight as they watch Ruby stand up straight, her scythe collapsing back to it's easy storage mode as she holsters it.

"I don't ever use that to attack, it's to unpredictable, impossible for precision strikes. It's really just a convenience and nothing more. The blade, thanks to the motor, is too heavy and unbalanced to control at that distance." He then drops from the branch and walks up to Ruby, "that was really impressive Red, you certainly do move a lot like your uncle." He says, crossing his arms over his chest and looking her over thoughtfully. "So, your quick, agile, you jump around ALOT and your mastery of the momentum of a weapon much larger than you is incredible. We fight nothing alike," he laughs, "doesn't mean I can't try to teach you a few things."

"Well, how do you fight?"

"Always up close and personal, I never back off and I never give them space to move. Not to mention I chose to make a chain-scythe because of it's cutting power. You use your momentum and sudden jerks from firing your sniper rifle to cut, all I gotta do is swing and Bloody rose cuts through almost anything effortlessly. I've yet to run into something it couldn't cut."

"...What does the motor run on?" The young girl finally asks, the question not having ever come up before.

"Dust naturally, I have to be careful to not use it too often because she eats it up really quick."

The three head back to the dorm building after heading up the cliff and back onto campus before they split up, the girls heading to their own dorm room and Mydnight heads to find Ambur to see if he needs to help with anything. He finds her relaxing in their room, sitting down on their bed spacing out until she hears him come in. "Oh, hey, how'd it go?"

"She's amazing, I've never seen someone move like that," he says as he sits down before falling back on the bed, his arms rested on his chest. "I can't believe it but she's the real deal. Her semblance is insane, I have never seen someone move that fast..."

"Her and Yang sure are something, I've never seen such devotion in someone so young. She may seem like a party girl but she would do absolutely anything for her friends."

"...They are exactly like us."

"That's why we need to prepare them for the worst..."

"I'm not going to let anything tear them apart like we were, not on my life."

"...Are you ever going to tell her?"

"I don't know...I know I said she wasn't ready but...I think I'm the one who can't take it. What if she rejects me? What if she can't accept that her mother wasn't everything she thought she was...I don't want to hurt her, she's had enough pain for one life..."

"Myd...being a Huntress or Huntsman never gets easier. Just because your going to keep your eye on her doesn't mean she won't ever have painful experiences again. People get hurt, feelings get destroyed, it happens, you can't protect her from everything."

"I know...but I can try."

"Then chin up, common, party's about to start," she says as she stands up and looks back to him as he sits up. "Why the long face?"

"Sorry she just...she praises Crowe every chance she gets and I hate it, it drives me crazy not being able to tell her."

"Hey," she says as she grabs his hand and pulls him up and kisses him quickly, "everything's gonna work out, okay? One way or another she will find out and then you can tell her everything. Trust me, she's gonna look up to you more than she already does when she finds out, she adores you, and in exactly the right way. Now common," she says with a smile as she takes his hand and leads him out of the room and to the balcony over looking the now gathered mass of the younger classes, most of the Seniors up along the balconies of the long building.

The lights in the massive hall dim as they all hear Ambur speak up, "Alright! Nice to see everyone is here. I would like to thank this years Senior class for being so helpful in setting up for this years New Years party," she pauses as everyone in the room begins to cheer before quieting down again. "Couple of ground rules. Seniors as you know if you get drunk you will sent to your dorm rooms, underage drinkers will be severely punished, and if your going to have a moment with your loved one then make it a moment alone in your rooms. Other than that let loose and have some fun!" As she finishes her sentence, surround sound speakers around the building begin to play the party mix of "I Burn," and Ambur drags Mydnight away from the railing to find Ruby and her teammates.

"I never liked this party," Mydnight laughs out as the pair head down the long flight of stairs to the first floor.

"It's not as fun as an underclassmen, your all awkward and don't know most of the people around you very well. Not to mention you probably just met most of the people around so you don't have the nerve to ask any of them to dance."

"As I recall most of the Seniors just get borderline drunk and return to their rooms to bang," he says with a chuckle as they reach the first floor and immediately spot Yang's golden mane bobbing from side to side, since she is much taller than most of the crowd, as she and the group head toward them.

"Just don't get to screwed up and accidentally tell her okay?" Ambur says jokingly nudging him in the side.

"I don't drink and you know it," he says throwing his arm around her shoulders with a smirk, "how about you try to not get smashed and seduce me again," he whispers in her ear as the group walks up to them.

"Don't tempt me," she sighs happily and rests her head against his shoulder.

**End of chapter 2**

Well that was...almost a thing =p

So here is where I need your help, I was going to make this chapter include the rest of the party but I decided against it in the end. Thing is I could still very well do the party as chapter 3, or I could simply start chapter 3 in the confusion of the morning after.

I would love opinions on these two options and they could sway my decision =]

The next chapter, if I don't get lost in the writing of it, should be very Bumblebee heavy, unlike the firs two chapters.

Anyway, how did you guys feel about this one? Lemme know thanks ! ^^


	4. Chapter 3

**AMBR**

**Chapter 3**

Mydnight felt as if he was in a haze, like the world had faded away and something else had taken it's place. He felt light, like he could walk on air, like he could pass out if he wasn't trying to fight away this feeling. He wanted to wake up, he wanted it to be a dream, wanted everything to return to the way it had been just a few minutes ago. He remembered how smoothly things were going, he remembered enjoying himself, dancing with Ambur, watching the younger team having fun and feeling like for the first time, in a very long time, that things were looking up. He looked over to the dance floor to see Ruby rushing to his side, only moments ago she and Weiss had been in the midst of a waltz. He already saw Yang in front of him, cutting off his line of sight to the person causing him the pain in the first place. His eyes drifted shut before Ruby could get to him and he fell limp in Ambur's arms and lie back until she lay him gently on the ground.

Just like that, it was like it never happened, like it was a dream. His eyes shot open to find that he was standing still on the dance floor with Ambur, a slow song playing and her vision fixed on him curiously. "What's wrong?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"...What..." He asked breathlessly looking around them, taking in the scene, trying to understand what had happened. "How did I..." He removed his hands from her waist and raised one to his forehead.

"Myd what happened?" Ambur asked as she took hold o his shoulders and looked up at him.

"This isn't what happened...how did she," he began to look around frantically trying to understand what had happened. He felt Ambur's muscles tighten up and she held him steady and forced him to look at her.

"Tell me what happened Mydnight, It's okay, nothing's wrong, everyone's fine."

He took a deep breathe and calmed himself down, sighing and taking her hand and walking out out of the center of the room and behind one of the great white columns that held up the second floor. "Hit me."

"What?! Why would I do that?"

"Common just slap me common don't worry about it," he says sticking his face out a bit and turning his face slightly so his right cheek was more exposed. "Like you mean it please."

She shrugs a bit before cocking back her arm and slapping him across the face, thankfully the music dulled the crack which followed and Mydnight's yelp of pain as he covered his cheek. "You hit me!"

"You told me to!"

"...What time is it?"

"It's like Ten why?"

"...Was it just a dream...?"

"Well whatever it was you were in a trance for what seemed like a couple minutes, I didn't know what was wrong, I thought you had just stopped for no reason, but then you weren't answering me so I wasn't sure what happened."

"It happened at Nine in the dream...I guess that's all it was..."

"What'd you see?"

"...I saw Rosa...She was back at the school and she crashed the party...she did something to me, I'm not sure what it was."

"...She was back? Why would she be back?"

"She said something about Ozpin letting her back in, she had joined with a team that was missing a member...I think is was team OCHR"

"Well that proves it Myd, Olivier would never let someone like Rosa on her team, not after she did to us."

"You know that it isn't up to her...but...you're right, it was just a day dream...day nightmare really."

"Everything is going great, so don't worry okay? Look at them," she says pointing around the pillar, heir gaze immediately finding Yang's mane, facing away from them in the center of the room with only the faintest sight of Blake, facing the same direction as yang was, her head slowly bobbing up and down, easily able to figure that the fauness was grinding on her partner.

"Yang is way too much like you," Mydnight sighs out scratching his head. "Alright, I'm okay..."

"Then let's go wolf boy," Ambur says playfully, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him through the crowd to where yang and Blake are. The two girls notice the pair straight away, looking over to them, lust burning in their eyes for each other. Ambur lets go of Mydnight's hand and puts on arm behind his neck, forcing his head down slightly as she stretches up a bit to kiss him, long and violently, attempting to get him into the mood. It didn't take long before she felt his hands exploring her curves, so she broke the kiss and turned away from him, her hand remaining on the back of his neck, her arm above her head as she backed up into him, rocking her hips against his. She soon felt his lips at her neck and she looked over to find Blake and Yang's mouth's agape, not expecting her to have done anything like that.

Yang, inspired with new resolve, let her hands travel south on her girlfriend's body, causing Blake's cheeks to beam bright red, unused to the concept of public displays of affection. Grinding on the amazon was embarrassing enough, now she had to deal with this as well? She took a deep breathe, trying to calm her heart, but her breathe hitched in her throat when she felt a sharp and quick bite on her left cat ear through the bow, coupled with Yang dragging her nails up the inside of her thighs. Blake felt a shiver shoot up her spine, and Yang could tell she had her partner right where she wanted her. She could feel Blake trembling against her as their hips mashed together and the fauness almost went limp in her grip. Blake then felt a ht breathe of air on her ears before hearing yang whisper into the bow. "Common little kitty...don't stop now," she hears, causing her to tremble again.

Weiss and Ruby have ventured up stairs and are looking down over the balcony at the four of them, both girl's faces red as roses. "How indecent can you be..." Weiss muttered, her face in her hands.

"For once I kinda agree with you," Ruby says, trying to look away from Mydnight. She sees him softly bite Ambur's neck and sees her knees buckle for a moment before she rectify herself. "Gosh he really is an animal on the inside isn't he..."

"Yang's really going to get Blake in trouble if she keeps that up," Weiss says gesturing to their teammates. Ruby immediately looks away from her sister once she finds that both of her hands are between Blake's legs and she is nibbling on her left human ear. After just a few more seconds the two notice as Blake turns around to face Yang and whisper into the older girl's ear. Shortly after Yang takes Blake's hand and leads her away from the crowd and behind a pillar out of sight.

"That's not the direction of our room..." Ruby says trying to understand why they would go that way.

"...It is a party after all," Weiss said sighing heavily and looking to see as Mydnight guides Ambur's chin up and to the side so he can surprise her with a kiss. Without warning however, the song trails off and the room goes quiet, the lights dimming down low as the DJ starts a new, slower song, Mydnight's ears perking up as the acoustic guitar starts up slowly.

"Did you?" He asks with a small smile of surprise as she turns around and puts her arms around his neck and feels his land on her hips. She rests her head onto his chest as the lyrics of the song begin.

"I asked them to play this around this time for us..." she says with a smile.

"I haven't heard this song in...almost a year now," he says as he rests his head on hers and they begin to sway back and forth slowly, his tail beginning to swish back and forth beneath his coat slower than usual.

"Our song," she says softly as she closes her eyes and matches his movements, her arms trailing down and wrapping around his waist as well.

Weiss soon feels a few taps on her shoulder and turns to see Ruby pressing the tips of index fingers together with a blush spreading across her face. "Uhm...do you...wanna dance?"

Weiss' cheeks soon match her partners and she takes Ruby's hand, not saying a word and leading her down the stairs.

_You've got your ball  
you've got your chain  
tied to me tight tie me up again  
who's got their claws  
in you my friend  
Into your heart I'll beat again  
Sweet like candy to my soul  
Sweet you rock  
and sweet you roll  
Lost for you I'm so lost for you  
_

The two girls reach the dance floor and Weiss places one of Ruby's hands on her hip, takes her other hand in her own and the heiress then places her remaining hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Uhm...I don't know how to waltz..."

"Just follow my lead," she says softly with a smile and leans across the space between them quickly, pecking the young girl on the cheek before straightening up and taking the first step, Ruby following the best she can.

_You come crash into me  
And I come into you  
I come into you  
In a boys dream  
In a boys dream  
_

Blake finds herself quickly pinned against the pillar, our of sight from the dance floor, lifted of her feet, legs wrapped around Yang's back, unable to escape, not that she wanted to of course. She felt yang's grip tighten under her thighs as a sharp sting rang out from her bottom lip. Trough almost closed lips the fauness finally spoke up. "Yanngg," she sighed out in lust, "if we don't stop I'm going to loose control..."

"Go ahead, like I'm going to stop you," she says as she nips at her partner's neck.

"What if someone sees us?" She says as her hands slowly moves to Yang's bust and her fingers curl around the edges of her jacket, and by extension, her bra.

"We aren't the only ones, there's plenty of others doing exactly what we are, let me worry about it," she says quietly with a smirk as she sees Blake nod slightly, before her eyes widen slightly, Yang knowing that Blake has finally given in to her animal instincts.

_Touch your lips just so I know  
In your eyes, love, it glows so  
I'm bare boned and crazy for you  
When you come crash  
into me, baby  
And I come into you  
In a boys dream  
In a boys dream  
_

_ '_Everything's perfect,' Mydnight thinks to himself as he looks around the room, "I haven't felt this good in a long time," he whispers into Ambur's ear.

"Neither have I," she says snuggling into his chest more as they slowly rock from side to side, "finally feels like we are back to the way it used to be..."

_If I've gone overboard  
Then I'm begging you  
to forgive me  
in my haste  
When I'm holding you so girl  
close to me  
Oh and you come crash  
into me, baby  
And I come into you  
Hike up your skirt a little more  
and show the world to me  
Hike up your skirt a little more  
and show your world to me  
In a boys dream.. In a boys dream  
_

'What?' He ears perked up a bit upon hearing what Ambur had said. "That's not..." He said aloud as his voice trailed off.

"What?" She asks looking up into his eyes, "Why'd you stop? What's wrong?"

"That's what you said...that's what you said right before she..." He says as he looks around the room frantically trying to figure out what's wrong.

"Mydnight what is it?"

"...It's you...you're not right..."

"What? Was it something I said?" She says taking a step back from him before he grabs her by the shoulders and brings her in close again, and as she gasps in surprise he leans down and sniffs around her open mouth. "What are you doing?"

"Ambur was had been drinking at this party...This isn't right..." he muttered as his head began to hurt. "Whaa...what now..." he said as he began to feel pain in his abdomen, closing his eyes and sinking to the floor.

"Mydnight! Don't you quit! Common wake up!"

_Oh I watch you there  
through the window  
And I stare at you  
You wear nothing but you  
wear it so well  
tied up and twisted  
the way I'd like to be  
For you, for me, come crash  
into me _

"Ambur?" He groaned out, eyes blinking open slowly, looking up into her eyes. He was on his back on the floor, Ambur holding his head in her hand, her other hand pressing something made of red cloth onto his stomach. He looked around himself, trying to figure out what had happened, only to become more confused. Yang was standing between him and someone that he couldn't make out, Blake was only a few feet away standing beside a white blur, and behind him he saw Weiss holding Ruby, the young girl's face stunned in disbelief, and a distinct piece of her wardrobe missing from her back.

"What did you do?!" He hears a familiar voice ring out, coming from the white blur's direction as it moves in front of Yang and takes hold of the wrist of the person he couldn't see. "I told you to stay away from him or this could happen! Ozpin just let you back you've already given him reason to expel you! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Olivier..." Mydnight sighs out, finally able to identify the blur. The twenty-one year old girl turned her head so she could see Mydnight as he tried to sit up, failing to do so, and falling back into his partner's grasp. He also saw that she had marshaled her weapon, Isenheart, an exo-skeletal series of nodes on each of her major joints and her palms, each linked up by exposed metal and wiring. It, as usual was worn over her clothing, a pair of tight white jeans, small and silver high heeled boots and a white tank top. The nodes were wide but short cylinders which were pressure activated. Olivier called them dust ejectors, as when she would make solid contact with a target they would let off a wide spread of different dust pellets, each of which highly explosive and they would ignite immediately, like having a shot gun on each joint.

"Don't move," Ambur says as he feels a small splash of water his his cheek.

"Ambur? What happened?"

"See he's fine what's the issue?!" The voice rings out of the person he can't see, a woman's voice, a voice all too familiar to him. So familiar that his eyes shoot open, his anger immediately overriding any form of rational thought, as black fur begins to grow out of his entire body. He jolts up to his feet, forcing Ambur away from him and his vision clearing, immediately identifying the unknown woman. The waist length pink hair was enough to confirm he fears, and his eyes began to glow brighter as his form began to stretch and change, Ruby's cape falling to the ground off of his wound, covered in his blood.

"Myd don't!" Ambur yelled as she tried to reach out to him but it was far too late for him to stop. Mydnight stood tall before letting loose a howl that threatened to shatter the windows of the building. Standing at six feet tall and eight feet long, his other personality had been unleashed, the dire wolf had taken over. Ambur ran to Ruby's side and took her and Weiss' hands and led them away from the scene, behind one of the pillars. "Stay here! Do not, under any circumstances, go near him!"

Ambur turns to run back and try to calm him down but Ruby grabs her hand, causing her to turn back to the small girl. "...Is it true..." she hears Ruby ask softly as she looks to the floor, a tear flowing down her cheek.

"...It is...now please, I need to go get your sister and Blake away from there, he will tear them to shreds, only Olivier and I can stop him now." She says removing Ruby's hand from her own and running back into the main hall.

As she re-enters the large room she finds Olivier standing between Mydnight and Rosaria, trying to calm him down. Ambur walks up to them slowly, trying to keep from making any sudden movement and setting Mydnight off, as he has not yet moved to attack. She walks right up to Rosa and grabs her by the collar of her hoody and lifts her off the floor. "Alright, you did this, you made this happen, so you get to choose. Either you remove yourself from the situation, or I'll give Ozpin an excuse to expel all three of us. He can kill you or I can, I don't give a damn which it is," she says sternly, trying to control her own anger for her former teammate.

"Ambur," Olivier says quietly placing a hand on her shoulder, "You don't have the whole story, I'm sure she blabbed some of it but she can't leave...please, you just need to get Mydnight out of here, not to start a fight."

"She started the fight! She blasted him in the stomach! She's lucky he isn't dead!" Ambur yells out before tossing Rosa back a few feet, making sure she will and on her feet. She straightens herself out and dusts off her clothes as she speaks up.

"Hah, looks like someone finally grew up a little," Rosaria laughs out before turning around and heading for the exit. Ambur swallows her anger and turns back to Mydnight, who is visibly fighting his urges to kill everything in sight.

"Myd," she whispers quietly to him as she takes a step toward him, her hand extending slowly, only to get a growl out of him as he takes a step backward away from her. "It's okay Mydnight...I'm not going to hurt you," she says as she follows him, inching toward him with her hand out. "Common, you have to be strong right now...you need to calm down...for Ruby's sake..."

Mydnight takes a step toward her and she feels him exhale on her hand, as if he is sighing,before touching his nose to her hand as the fur begins to dissipate. As he returns to his humanoid form however, he drops to his knees and take hold of his stomach in pain. Ambur grabs his coat from him and after getting his arms out of it tosses it aside and lifts his shirt slightly to find the impact of Rosaria Aura attack. "Well," he growls out, "She's certainly gotten stronger..."

Ambur wraps and ties Ruby's cloak around him to try and keep pressure on the bleeding, "don't compliment her, she could've killed you, you idiot."

"Like that would kill me...I'll be fine, thanks.." He says weakly as he stands up again, stretching a bit, but stops in his tracks when he sees Ruby walking toward him.

"I'm fine Red, don't worry it's okay."

"She told me..."

Mydnight's eyes go wide and he freezes in place, "Told you what?"

"You know what...Your name is Mydnight Rose...Your my older brother..."

"...Ya...I am..."

She walks to him and touches her hand to her cape, soaking up the blood from his wound. "You really are a wolf...huh?"

"Sorry...I was going to-" he starts but she puts up a finger in front of his lips to stop him before shaking her head with a smile.

"I get it..."She says as she wraps her arms around him and hugs him tight. "Don't apologize...I'm just glad you're okay."

He hugs her back and runs a hand through her hair, "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that."

"Geez I know you just found out your siblings already but get a room," Olivier laughs out, the short leader of team OCHR speaks up.

Mydnight let's go of Ruby and turns to her before walking up to her. "Alright Olivier, time to explain, what the hell was she doing here and why do you seem like you're defending her.

"...Ozpin let her back into the school...He used her to replace Reba on my team...Rosa is now the fourth member of Team OCHR..."

End of Chapter 3

Mmmmmehhhhhhh, I'm not sure I'm entirely happy with how that came out, it changed a lot from what I had in mind but it still got the point across. Let me know whatcha think of it though please! =]

The song I used is called Crash Into Me by The Dave Mathews Band by the way.


End file.
